Your Past Is My Present
by Mistress Duck
Summary: After coming to terms that she was leaving the earth to birth Steven, Rose got an unexpected surprise. (Spoilers from newer season)


Rose was standing alone in the temple, her hands resting on her ever growing stomach. The gems have retreated back into their rooms after the rather heartbreaking argument between her and pearl. For the first time in a while she was alone, able to be with her own thoughts. Closing her eyes she took a breath, rubbing her stomach ever so softly.

"I love you." She whispered to not only herself but her baby. Smiling she glanced up to the door to the temple, a smile on her face. "Take care of them." She said proudly. Chuckling to herself she was caught off guard when a flash happened behind her. She quickly turned around, ready to fight to not only protect herself but her unborn child. Her shield formed around her forearm as she got into a battle stance. That was till she seen the gems before her.

"Rose..." Pearl choked out just above a whisper. Her hands covered her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut, trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks. Garnet looked mostly unfazed, till she removed her glasses. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the gem before them. In her hand rested a small hourglass, one that was the cause of their showing.

"Oh man..." Amethyst muttered. Her jaw was hanging open but the hands laced in her hair showed distress. Rose gave them all a gentle smile as they made their way over to her.

"It's been so long..." Pearl Sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she came to a stop. "14 long years." She said. Rose gave a soft chuckle at her words.

"14 years is nothing compared to the life we have lived." she snorted with an eye roll. The others laughed half heartedly. "What are you even doing here?" She asked, reaching out and touching her pearl's cheek. The other Sniffled as she touched her hand with her own. It was real, for the first time in such a long time Rose was real, she was there. "You're really here..." She whispered in shock.

"We, have a surprise for you." Garnet stated, placing her sunglasses back on as she gave the other a smile. Rose tilted her head in confusion. Had they really came back 14 years just to give her a gift? Or was it to give their final goodbyes?

"Sur-" Rose's words were cut off as a small boy peeked around the fusions legs. He seemed to be a little embarrassed but looked happy nevertheless. "Oh?" She asked doing her best to crouch down and take a better look at the child before her.

"I... I'm..." He seemed to stutter over his words, his hold on the fusions leg tightening a little. Swallowing the lump in his throat he left her go and stood before her. For the first time he stood before Rose Quartz, no Pink Diamond. "I'm Steven Universe, Your son." He spoke clearly, his chest puffed out as he stood tall. "I wanted to come back and see you, my mom, Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond." He spoke. Rose had a look of surprise come to her face as she shot a look to Pearl.

"It was bound to come out at some point. A lot has... Happened... Since you have left... Steven grew up, he's trained, he's loved the planet just like you." Pearl said, averting her eyes. "Sometimes he sounds like you, it was difficult to... Lose you..." She sucked in a breath. Rose got back to her feet ready to speak before Pearl's hand rested on her stomach, for the first time. "But what you make, what life you bring into this world... We cherish, like you would have. Steven is amazing at everything. He's made each world better with just a smile." Pearl gave a broken hearted laugh. "He's so much like you, Rose..." She finished.

"My pearl..." Rose responded, placing her hands on her cheeks before pulling her into a hug.

"Steven's pretty cool." Amethyst laughed, keeping her eyes on the stone walls. "He's done so much for us and made us better gems. He's learnt how to fuse with us too." she said with a shrug. "He's done so much for us, and in return we treat him like a son, or a brother, with just as much love as you would have. At least with the three of us combined." She snorted.

"Steven is something even I can't see into. He's done so much that he has made me rethink my future vision. He's befriended the diamonds, they love him like they loved Pink Diamond, but this time it's better. They healed the corrupted gems, they are working to better their society." Garnet spoke up. Rose left pearl go as a smile broke across her face. She turned to look at the boy before her.

"Steven, you understand what I did and why I did it... Don't you?" She asked with her mother like smile.

"I know why you turned against them. I know why you fell in love with earth. I know why you protected those you did. I even understand why you had me. At first I thought you were running away. Running away from everything you caused, hiding from what you had done! ... But now I know why you did it..." he took a breath before walking closer, pearl moving to the side so he could face his mother.

"No matter what, you're still my mom. You're Rose Quartz to some and Pink Diamond to others. Everyone loves you, even gems you thought might hate you, turned to me for guidance. Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, those are just some of the many gems who understand now what earth truly is. The diamonds left us to be at peace, the cluster is at peace, everything is over... And you're still not there... But I know that... You're me. I'm you. We can't both exist at the same time, but... I wanted to see you, the real you, not the you the room made for me! I wanted to talk to you, to see you, to hug you, to tell you... About everything... You deserve to know if you're giving up your body for me..." He whispered. He lowered his head as his hand rested on his gem. Rose chuckled as she picked him up, hugging him close as she laughed. Tears rolled down both their cheeks as he hugged her back.

"I love you Steven, I always will." She laughed. The gems turned away their gazes, eyes filled with tears. They knew they couldn't stay much longer but they hated to part the two who had finally got to meet.

"Every second you love yourself, it's me loving you, loving being you." They both laughed. She softly set her son on the ground, her forehead against his own as they shared a smile.

"I'm thankful you have cared for them Steven." she said, her voice shaking.

"And I'm thankful you let me." He Sniffled. "I'm thankful you let me see this world, to be part of you. I love the gems, I love being with Connie, I love to fuse with her and to go on all these adventures with her. There is so much I want to say! But I know I can't… I don't have enough time.." He left out a sigh as the hourglass started to shine causing the two to look at garnet.

"We have to go." She said, rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses.

"Thank you. All of you. For telling me, for showing me. For taking care of him." She whispered, patting her sons head. She quickly pulled them into a hug, holding tightly onto them as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you. All of you." She cried.

And like that they were gone. She stood in her spot, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt warmth fill her body. Everything was going to be alright, everything was going to end. The Earth was going to be at peace with the diamonds, her son was going to grow, to love, to be kind. Everything she had hoped for was going to come true, and yet, she was going to miss it.

"Rose... I'm.. I'm sorry for arguing with you..." Pearl spoke from behind her. Rose turned to her, her cheeks wet but a smile on her face as she pulled her into a tight embrace. "Rose!?!" Pearl squeaked in shock.

"Oh pearl. You're amazing." She laughed through her tears. The other smiled as she hugged her back, happy at the small moment of affection.

"Now can you please reconsider this baby thing?" she asked again. Rose sighed as she left her go, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"No." She stated before walking past her. "Don't worry Pearl, you'll love him." she said walking to her room. Pearl left out a disgusted sigh as she followed.

"Come on rose. We need you!" She called out. "I need you!" Rose could only shake her head as she opened her room door. "Wait, what do you mean him?" She asked.

"Goodnight Pearl." Rose called out as the door shut. She left out a sigh as she stepped farther into her room. "Show me Steven." She commanded. The clouds formed into a small shape, one that soon took on the features and colors of her son. Smiling she sat on the floor, patting her lap. He gave her a smile before laying down, resting his head on her lap. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran her hands over his silky locks. "My Steven. Take care of them."


End file.
